Dreamcatcher
by Haruka Malayo
Summary: What's with the dream catcher?" "Well, I usually sleep better with it over my head. It also weeds out the bad dreams. I haven't had a bad dream in years. You should try it." "If you say so..." Answer to a prompt, in progress, original characters.


**DREAMCATCHER  
Chapter 1: Cue Lights!**

Written by: Sosai  
First Upload: 5-1-10  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Sosai here, guys! This is based off of a prompt someone gave a really really long time ago (like years and years) and now that I'm back on , I figured I'd post it all for you to read. The prompt is below.

I'm sure there are many things to be said of this story, but you won't find any more author notes here. If you want to know something, PM me, and I will post about it in my profile. I've been working on this for a while now, and as you read it, keep in mind that the story idea has been completed before posting. Other than some small details (I have a tendency to leave plot holes in my wake), I will not change anything. Take it for what it is, but don't stereotype it. I hope and pray that this is unlike anything you've ever read before.

* * *

_Original Trainer fan fiction, this is based on the game and NOT the anime series. A trainer from Vermillion City is travelling to Pallet Town, on the way the trainer runs into trouble and in turn meets the current champion. Only, the beginning trainer doesn't know as they travel together, even after the trainer has gotten their first Pokemon they continue to travel together. Eventual romance required, don't care about ratings, want plenty of drama, don't care if it's hetero, yaoi or yuri, but cannon characters (Gym Leaders, Team Rocket, Professor Oak, ect.) can appear, KANTO REGION ONLY. If there's a continuation onto Johto, Hoenn, ect. then I'd rather that be in a sequal or something. Multi-chapter.

* * *

_

Kyle had waited an extra two years to start his Pokemon journey, but boy, was it worth it.

He had spent the time researching, devoting his life to learning everything about Pokemon, simply so that he could, in time, become the best of the best. His dream was to become the Pokemon Champion of Kanto. That was all he could think about every day, but it wasn't because he wanted power or wanted everybody to pay attention to him.

Kyle had never known his dad. That was why.

Call it weird, call it stupid, but Kyle had felt that void in his life for the longest time, and he had desperately wanted to fill it with something -- anything. That thing just had to be becoming the champion of Kanto! It just had to be! Yet, going out into the big world, facing new challenges, facing new Pokemon -- the thought of it sent quick shudders of fear down his spine.

Yeah. Kyle was afraid of Pokemon. All Pokemon seemed to give him the creeps a little, but Fire Pokemon were the ones who creeped him out the most. After all, it was a wild, released Arcanine that had killed his father many years ago. And he was rumored to have been the most talented trainer in all of Kanto! A Champion in his own right...Santo Yukishiro, Pokemon Champion of Kanto, had been killed. Everybody knew it; it had been on the news for many years. They had sent out other trainers to track down and capture the Arcanine, but nobody had managed to do it.

Kyle had been all of one year old when it had happened. One day, his dad had been outside the city, and the next day, he was gone.

His mother, Hideko, who was a Coordinator originally from Lilycove City in Hoenn, did her best to raise the young boy right. She broke the news to him one night after a long nightmare, and from that moment on, Kyle swore to himself he would never get close to a Fire Pokemon -- ever. If he ever had to battle one, he would just stay as far away as possible.

That was his plan of attack as well for starting on his Pokemon journey. When he felt he was ready to finally begin his journey -- two years after most kids did -- he had called Professor Oak in Pallet Town, and the Professor had given the OK for Kyle to come over and get his starter Pokemon. Unlike many beginning trainers, who had thought it over time and time again, Kyle knew exactly which one he wanted. It was quite easy, if you thought about it -- Bulbasaur, against a Fire Pokemon, would get canned, and Charmander WAS a Fire Pokemon. That left Squirtle -- a Water Pokemon, with a huge advantage against Fire-types. Ding ding ding!

Kyle had wished, however, that Professor Oak was giving away Pikachus instead. He had heard of some kid, years earlier, who had ended up with one, but that was a simple fluke, and he knew it wouldn't happen again. Being from Vermillion City, Kyle was a huge fan of electric-based Pokemon, which were the specialty of the local Gym leader, Lt. Surge. There had been several times during his school days in which the Lightning American had visited Kyle's class, bringing along his prized Raichu with him. Over the years, Kyle had finally gotten enough courage to pet it, which led to a sort of favoritism. So there it was -- Kyle was slightly afraid of all Pokemon, but he'd rather be with an Electric type, then a Water to ward off any Fire Pokemon, then any other type, then a Fire-type last.

"It's kind of chilly this morning," he told his mother as he shouldered his backpack. He was wearing a red t-shirt, which wasn't visible under his long-sleeved blue shirt. The blue shirt had red trim on the sleeves. Kyle tied his black tennis shoes on, pulling the legs of his jeans over them. "But I layered, so if it gets hotter, I can change."

"You took a change of clothes, didn't you?" Kyle's mother asked that fateful morning -- the morning he was finally going to leave on his own personal Pokemon journey.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, though they look the same as all my other clothes. I'm kind of glad you got all these clothes half-price. I never get tired of them!"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Positive. I've been preparing myself mentally for the past two months. This should be a piece of cake. The hardest part will be getting from Vermillion to Pallet."

Because Kyle did not live in Pallet Town, he had to travel to the small village in order to get his first Pokemon from Professor Oak. The route was not a direct one, and included running into wild Pokemon, which Kyle was not fond of. He listened as his mother recapped her directions for getting to Pallet Town safely.

"Here in this Pokeball is my prized Pokemon, Weepinbell. Together, we won many contests. She will protect you if you run into any Diglett in the cave, and she knows the Hidden Machine move, Cut, so you can cut down the bushes. Get through Diglett's Cave; it should take you an hour or two, then go south, using your compass. You'll go through a building -- the owners won't mind. People are always going through there. When you reach a dead end, there will be a bush to your right. Have Weepinbell cut it down; then, you'll be in Viridian City. Go through Viridian -- heal Weepinbell if she needs it -- and from there, go south again. You'll pass the Pokemon Center and be on Route 1. Look for the ledges. If you jump off them, you'll miss almost every patch of grass, and even if you run into a Wild Pokemon, they are several levels lower than Weepinbell's 25."

Kyle took the Pokeball from his mother. "Right." He took a big breath. "I'm ready. Got everything packed, and now I have Weepinbell."

"And don't forget, you're going to give Weepinbell to Professor Oak so he can send it back to the Vermillion Pokemon Center," Kyle's mom said. "Weepinbell's one of my best friends. I don't want to go without her any longer than I have to!" Then, she grew serious. "Kyle, you know I'm going to worry about you, but I have faith in you. You have your father's determined spirit. I want to show you something."

While his mother disappeared inside the house, Kyle looked down at the Pokeball in his hand. Weepinbell was one of the Pokemon he really trusted. The only problem was that she was a grass type. If he ran into any Fire Pokemon, he was toast, but within theory, the only Pokemon he would run into in Diglett's Cave were...well, Diglett. The little Ground-type Pokemon were super weak against Weepinbell's Razor Leaf. It would be a breeze!

His mother soon returned, with a blue lanyard in her hands. "All of your father's Pokemon were released into the wild when he was killed," she told Kyle. "I kept this, though. It's a lanyard with a Great Ball attached to it. The Great Ball doesn't have anything in it anymore, but it used to hold your father's favorite Pokemon, Ninetales."

Kyle smiled as he took the empty Great Ball, putting the lanyard around his neck and letting the small ball hang. It was amazing to think that this actually belonged to his father...Santo Yukishiro, Pokemon Champion! The thought made him thankful.

There was one more thing he was thankful for...thank goodness there wasn't a Fire Pokemon in the Great Ball anymore!

"You are to call when you get to Professor Oak's office," Kyle's mother told him, walking him to the door. "A call from Viridian is optional."

Looking back at his house, Kyle let it all sink in. No more warm bed, no more home cooking, no more Mom. Now, it was just him and Weepinbell, and soon, it would just be him and Squirtle. An uneasy lump formed in his throat, but he swallowed, knowing that there was no way to go except away...away from Vermillion City, away from the comfortable life he had always known. Yet, he knew, deep down inside, he wanted this more than anything else.

He locked eyes with his mother and smiled. "I'll see you later," he said, not wanting to say 'good bye.'

With that, he was off.


End file.
